Blackboards, whiteboards, and other display surfaces (collectively “writeboards”) are often used to convey information to a group of people, such as students or meeting participants. Such writeboards are typically used with a marking implement and an eraser. In the case of a blackboard, the marking implement may be chalk and the eraser may be a composite fiber block. For whiteboards, the marking implement may be a dry erase marker, and the eraser a foam or fiber block adapted to remove dry erase markings from the whiteboard surface.
Current writeboards have certain disadvantages. For example, retaining information printed on such writeboards may require manual copying. In certain embodiments, while information written on a writeboard may be scanned or captured electronically, such systems do not provide for subsequently displaying that information with the writeboard once it has been removed from the writeboard. Additionally, markings on such boards may be difficult for all students in a classroom, or participants in a meeting room to observe. Thus, based on the foregoing, alternative writeboard approaches may be desirable.